


Magnetism

by NightmareGuardian



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Absolute Beauty - Superpower, Adolescent Sexuality, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I take suggestions!!!, I've had this idea before, It was for another fandom, Jacob might be in this fic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, P.S.: I may not be good at sex scenes. I can't tell!, Pheromone Manipulation - Superpower, Seduction, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, Supernatural Beauty - Superpower, Victor is alive, but never wrote it, whole lota sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareGuardian/pseuds/NightmareGuardian
Summary: So... this bitch, I haven't come up with her name, has the Peculiarity of Absolute Beauty and Pheromone Manipulation - you should look it up on Superpower.wikia.com . Everyone around her adores her. She can't control her abilities. She doesn't even know they exist. So... she kinda gets raped a lot. But everyone loves her so it's loving rape... if that's a thing.I'm tired while I'm writing this so it's more blunt than it would've been, but I'm not going to correct it.Anyway, what's-her-name wants to get away from the attention so she goes to Wales, in 1941. Victor is alive and Abe still lives there. Soooo!!!! She doesn't get away from the attention, there's just less people to give it. So... everyone wants to sleep with her and if she says no... well, they won't take no for an answer.Kinda porn with plot... Go with it! Maybe I'll come up with a name, but, at the moment, it'll probably change a lot. Just hope it doesn't change to Emma. Or Olive. I'm THAT tired.





	1. I'm not going into the rape. He just does it.

From a very young age, Darla knew people liked her. They just kind of drifted toward her. She never understood it. She just accepted most things. Cassie had brown hair. Dark brown. **[tired or not, imma grammar Nazi. Hehe, I types Fark instead of Dark. What's sleep?]** Her eyes hazel. They changed colors a lot. Blue, then grey, then green, then grey again, then back to green. **[I'm blue racist bc I have blue eyes. Hehe]**. She was always thin no matter how much she ate. She didn't ever get acne **[lucky!!!]** She never grew facial hair. Her eyebrows didn't need plucking. She was happy with life! **[she's the only one]** It wasn't until she hit puberty that everyone changed. **[That's when the Pheromone stuff started]** They started looking at her differently. Touching her. They'd touch her arm, then shoulder, then back. Before anything went any further, she'd pull away. Strangers were the only ones who never touched her. Until she got to know them. **[The longer she's around someone, the stronger their desire gets]** Martha was pulling away from people, but they didn't pull away from her. In fact, it just seemed to spur them on! On the day her first period ended, her dad jumped her. He pinned her to the wall, tore off her skirt, and forced himself inside her. He didn't stop moving even after she had an overwhelming moment. Even when he had his for the fourth time, he just seemed more into it. He kept going and going, ignoring her screams to stop. She had passed out and woke up with their neighbor on top of her, her on the ground. He must've rushed to help, but saw his moment and took it. The police arrived, thank God. There was blood everywhere. Her father and neighbor had been shot and Maggie was now covered in blood. Tears streamed down her face and her neighbors' wife just kept watching her. Not with vengeance, no. Like she was promising that she'd 'help'. 

* * *

**P.S: Next Chapter will probably be better. What with me sleeping and all.**

**O.M.G, I was deleting stuff, wondering, where's the delete button? I need sleep so bad!!!**


	2. How About Scarlett? Isabelle? Ava? I'll Try Each Name. HELP!!!

What should I name this bitch. I need help!!!!!!!! How about Scarlett? Isabelle? Ava? I'll try each name. HELP!!!


	3. Almost Gone (Scarlett, This Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a sex scene which, we all know, is what you really came for. I marked this as underage, which is true. 
> 
> The age of consent was from 13 post-1875 and I don't know what it was changed to around this time period, so... we're sticking to that age in this story.

Scarlett, keep in mind, was only 11. Her period came early. Her father had just been shot and a court ordered that she would be moved to foster care. However, her _generous_ neighbor volunteered to adopt her! Only, the judge was smart enough to say, 'bitch, no' and assign her to an actual home. Allowed 2 days to pack her most important shit, Scarlett spent most of it in the attic. She sat up there, hugging her mother's clothes, crying her eyes out. See, when Scarlett was 6, her mother had been diagnosed with cancer. They didn't catch it in time so her dad had already sent her away, thinking she was some sort of addict. But... it was 1938 so she couldn't make it on her own. Scarlett's first memory was climbing into bed with a woman she hadn't known for a few years. And in doing so, the 7-year-old felt her mother die. And somehow her life just keeps getting _better and better_.

Grabbing a single suitcase, Scarlett stuffed it half-way full of her mother's jewelry, perfume, make-up, and clothes. She even packed her mother's glasses and pocketed her favorite quill pen. When her mom died, she and her dad had packet her stuff and left it up there. Neither could bring themselves to go through it. Now, their lawyer was going to sell everything and put the money in a trust fund for Scarlett to be able to access when she was 18. That kind of made her an heiress. The house itself was an antique from the 1830s. It had been in the family for 5 generations and was worth a LOT of money. She was sure the real estate agencies would be lining up to buy only to resell. **(Or the Pheromones would make 'em move in)**

Just as she pulled her suitcase down the steps, a hand closed around her throat and Scarlett was pushed against _another_ **_fucking_ _wall!!!_** It was her goddamn neighbor! She couldn't catch a break! It was the first time in 36 hours that she left the attic. Was the bitch _waiting_ for her??? Scarlett couldn't breathe, no matter how she moved. The bitch - what was her name? Willow! - 's hand was roaming Scarlett's body. 

Scarlett clawed at her, but, soon, couldn't fight off the darkness and went limp. 

* * *

When she woke, she didn't remember immediately. It was one of those moments when you first woke up. When you don't remember all the tragedy! To her, her dad was alive, making breakfast, they would do their Sunday barbeque like always, and she'd make a shit ton of brownies later that night so they would have dessert throughout the week. Only, when she moved to stretch, she was already in the position and there was a foul smell beneath her nose. She jerked as it all came back to her and looked up to see Willow. 

"Hello!" the woman chirped happily. She sat on the edge of the bed.

And it wasn't Scarlett's. This was a metal bed. With bars. And her wrists had this leather strap around them. Scarlett looked up to see her wrists bound to the metal. She looked at Willow. "Wil- What- Why?" she asked. 

Willow laid beside her. "You're beautiful!" she said simply. 

"And?!?!" the 11-year-old demanded. 

Willow sighed. "You know, Garrett was supposed to give me a turn. But the damn police showed up." 

"You didn't try so that means you know this isn't right!" 

Willow stroked her hair. "It's right. It isn't legal, but it's right." 

"Please... don't," she begged. 

"Hush," Willow urged. She grabbed something off a table and Scarlett squirmed when it came into sight. It was a leather strap with a purple ball on the end. 

"What the hell do you have in this house?!?!" Scarlett demanded. She opened her mouth to scream, but the damn ball was forced between her teeth. She jerked her head away, but that allowed Willow to pull the strap over her hair. 

"I didn't want to have to cover your hair, but, if you won't be quiet...." 

"If you thought I'd be quiet, you wouldn't have handcuffed me," Scarlett murmured through the gag. 

Willow got on top of her and straddled her. 

It was then that Scarlett noticed she had been changed into a loose lace top and freaking _garter_ _stockings_.

**I changed my mind. I am so not publishing anything explicit while she's under 15. So... the rape happens.**

So... some cops showed up when Scarlett didn't show to go to the foster home and stopped the rape.  

And so she would be in the hospital... for a week. Around the same people..... _every... **day**._

……………………… 

……………………… 

……………………… 

……………………… 

……………………… 

……………………… 

……………………… 

……………………… 

……………………… 

……………………… 

……………………… 

……………………… 

……………………… 

……………………… 

……………………… 

 _ **Fuck.**_  ………………………  Literally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I was morally debating whether or not to write a rape scene when she was so young. Not even I am that demented, though.


End file.
